This new variety of lily plant originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted at Sandy, Oreg., in the course of my breeding efforts with the object of producing new varieties of lilies in pastel yellow color tone which would be well suited for forcing for cut flower production out-of-season. These seedlings were the result of my crossing the clonal cultivar `Connecticut King` as the seed parent and the clonal cultivar `Sunrise` as the pollen parent, both being unpatented varieties.
This particular seedling was selected by me for propagation because of the large size and upright orientation of its flowers, which have a soft cream-yellow/rich gold color pattern accentuated by an unusual dainty grouping of spots on each side of the midrib channel adjacent the end of the nectary on each tepal, the large flowers being carried on a single stalk and appearing to possess the excellence of form, color and habit that would well satisfy my breeding objectives.
This selected plant was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Oreg., by bulb scale propagation with such satisfactory results that propagation was carried on at Sandy, Oreg., through several successive generations by bulb scale propagation as well as by natural propagation from bulblets.
The successive generations of this new plant have demonstrated that this clone possesses to a high degree the desirable characteristics of hybrid vigor, great hardiness and disease resistance, and that these characteristics hold true from generation to generation under asexual propagation and appear to be firmly fixed.